DESCRIPTION: Three specific aims are listed: (1) to identify the mechanisms by which adherens junctions are assembled in the early embryo; (2) to elucidate the mechanisms by which adherens junctions are disassembled during epithelial-mesenchymal transitions; and (3) to determine the mechanisms by which cell/matrix adhesion is altered at the epithelial-mesenchymal transition.